Assassination Classroom Warriors
by Mirai Mi Hatsune
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en aquellas vacaciones de veranos hubiesen ocurrido de diferente manera? Cuál sería la reacción al conocer a una chica y deberá integrarse a su clase. Mismos escenarios, dando paso a nuevas emociones, experiencias, amistades y nuevos encuentros... Todo puede pasar en un cerrar de ojos. Las vueltas del destino pueden a llegar a ser crueles Y otras... no tanto
1. Explicación

**Rossette D' Amore**

¿Qué hubiese pasado si en aquellas vacaciones de veranos hubiesen ocurrido de diferente manera? Cuál sería la reacción al conocer a una chica y deberá integrarse a su clase. Mismos escenarios, dando paso a nuevas emociones, experiencias, amistades y nuevos encuentros... Todo puede pasar en un cerrar de ojos. Las vueltas del destino pueden a llegar a ser crueles Y otras... no tanto

Esta solo es una explicación pero es muy importante que lo tomes en cuenta léelo con cuidado y no lo pases de largo por favor, agradezco su compresión.

NOTA: Esta historia ya se encontraba en otra cuenta pero lamentablemente no logre recuperarla y lo había dado por pérdida, decidí realizar otra historia muy distinta y de otra serie pero no logre la inspiración que tenía con este fanfic, así que dije porque no volverlo a intentar?. Deje la explicación en un reviews, no sé si se publicó pero lo intente.

PD: Publicare el primer capítulo con ligeras modificaciones de palabras y acciones o cosas, muy pequeña pero el capítulo sigue igual que siempre.

Mi antigua cuenta: u/6411799/Rossete-D-Amore


	2. Capítulo 1 El comienzo de todo

Assassination Classroom: Warriors

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

Blah: Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

(N/a): Explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: Todos los personajes del anime/Manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu son propiedad de Yūsei Matsui yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo. Bajo la luz de la luna escarlata.

En una enorme pantalla plasma casi del tamaño de la pared se veía la clara imagen de Koro-sensei dándoles enormes guías de vacaciones de veranos, delante de esta se veía una oscura silueta que veía de extraña forma la pantalla furia mesclada con ¿Placer?, placer que tenía en mente ante la idea de tomar venganza.

Muy por detrás de él cuatro siluetas se encontraban sentadas en un enorme y elegante sofá de color blanco, de izquierda a derecha, un rubio que tronaba sus dedo de forma estrepitosa, una rubia de ojos dorados de gafas que tecleaba de forma rápida en una computadora portátil, un pelinegro que tenía su pistola en la boca y sus ojos no se encontraban en un punto fijo y por ultimo un hombre regordete con un sombrero estilo pescador.

\- Que bien, que bien todo va como quiero –la tenebrosa y distorsionada voz de aquel hombre retumbo en la silenciosa estancia- Fue buena idea que se colocaran esas cámaras, esos Mocosos no se han dado cuenta, mucho menos Karasuma –una risa socarrona se hizo presente- Sin duda mereces que te llamen la genio –siseo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y ponía su gran mano en la pantalla, la de lentes miro por un momento al frente sin expresión alguna y volvía a posicionar su vista al computador sin pronunciar palabra alguna- Recuerden que deben arreglar todo para viajar

\- De acuerdo a la información adquirida tendrán una estancia de tres días y dos noches en un resort de la isla Okinawa, tenemos la información de la localización, e investigado cual es el mejor punto para realizar sus planes –informo la algo aniñada voz de la rubia, un sonido que provenía de su computadora y cerraba esta- todo está listo para que inicie su plan la primera noche –el grupo de cuatro se levantó de su lugar dejando ver que la chica tenía muy baja estatura y muy joven- Eso es todo por hoy nosotros nos comunicaremos para informar cuando ya esté todo listo para marcharnos –dijo quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos siguiendo a los otros tres

\- Oh Nagisa no sabes cuánto espero que el momento ya llegue –La chica dio la última mirada viendo como el enfermo de su "Jefe" hacia una venganza al aire en contra de un chico de secundaria

Suspiro al aire al cerrar la puerta caminando de forma elegante para darle alcance al trio que la esperaba afuera del Hotel lujoso y privado, una vez que llego junto al trio el rubio entrego un aparato que rápidamente la joven comenzó a checar. Ese aparato tenía información de características, habilidades, estaturas, debilidades, información muy descastada de cada uno de los alumnos de la Clase-E.

Su mirada se dirigió al cielo dando un último suspiro, guardando todo la que tenía y subiendo al automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Después de esto, iremos de lleno a las vacaciones de verano pero… -Koro-sensei observo con una enorme sonrisa a cada uno de sus alumnos los cuales sonrieron al darse cuenta a lo que se refería- ustedes todavía tienen su mejor premio

\- Así es ESTO… –Nakamura se levantó de su asiento mostrando una revista ondeándola de un lado a otro- que lo obtuvimos todo gracias a la apuesta

\- Un privilegio otorgado al grupo con las mejores calificaciones, en pocas palabras lo que normalmente siempre había sido para el grupo "A" pero… -Koro-sensei continuo con su sonrisa a su alrededor se veía a sus demás alumnos que leían aquella revista inclusive Karasuma-sensei y Bitch-sensei- Esta vez, los primeros 50 lugares fueron casi monopolizados por los grupos A y E, y eso es porque ustedes también se lo merecen

\- VACACIONES DE VERANO –la mayor parte del grupo grito, con sus excepciones por supuesto Karma que solo sonreía

\- ¡El curso especial de verano de la secundaria Kunugigaoka! Nurufufufufu –Koro-sensei anuncio por ultimo riendo contento

\- ¡Tres días y dos noches en un resort de la isla Okinawa! –festejaron los alumnos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte los de la clase A no estaban conformes con lo que sucedía y la mayoría de sus alumnos culpaba a los cinco virtuosos de esa clase, Asano observa todo en silencio, su paciencia se estaba acabando, y su furia desbordando de tan solo pensar en el hecho que una clase tan baja como lo era la Clase-E le haya vencido, vencido en su propio juego.

\- ¿Serán tan amable de guardar silencio? –la voz de Asano retumbo por todo el salón llamando la atención de sus compañeros su mirada mostraba enojo- Los perros perdedores sólo deben mantener sus hocicos cerrados –ninguno se inmuto por los insultos que daba este- siéntense hasta la próxima vez que tire de su correa

La mente del pelinaranja no podía dejar de pensar en su próxima venganza, jurando así que lo aria antes de monopolizar a su padre, lo primero que ahora le interesaba y su principal objetivo era la Clase-E.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Bien chicos, conforme a sus pedidos, la destrucción de tentáculos que se han ganado por derecho no tendrá lugar en este mismo salón –A pesar de su velocidad, no debía confiarse de sus alumnos muchos de ellos habían mejorado- Si no esto se llevara a cabo durante nuestra estancia en la isla Okinawa

\- A pesar de que con los siete tentáculos es una gran ventaja, no es lo bastante satisfactoria, así que también podrán utilizar la misma isla la cual está rodeada por agua, que es la debilidad de su profesor, con el objetivo de tomar mi vida –Karasuma e Irina observaban y escuchaban desde la puerta la rubia tenía una tenue sonrisa- La verdad sea dicha, ustedes realmente se han convertido en estudiantes formidables –cada uno de los chicos fue sonriendo con satisfacción, satisfacción que les había brindado la ayuda de su profesor- Ya he repartido la boletas de sus calificaciones a sus padres, ahora.. Estas son sus boletas de calificaciones… -Koro-sensei comenzó a escribir de forma rápida en unas hojas en blanco que tenía y con su gran sonrisa arrojaba los papelea al aire– como asesinos de mí, su objetivo

Las masivas marcas con doble circulo llenaron por completo el salón, Karma observaba con indiferencia el lugar, mientras que otros miraban en forma de sorpresa por lo que había hecho su profesor-objetivo. Una bienvenida para la evaluación de los últimos tres meses de su blanco.

\- Vamos a hacer un uso completo de los fundamentos que hemos cultivado en ustedes durante el primer semestre, durante las vacaciones de verano, vamos a jugar mucho, estudiar mucho –Todos voltearon a las ventana por donde solía salir el pulpo gigante tenía una sonrisa socarrona y una líneas verdes lo coloreaban- Y ¡Finalmente a mata mucho!...

LOS FUNDAMENTOS DEL PRIMER SEMESTRE DE LA CLASE DE ASESINOS… ¡HA TERMINADO!

Victorio observando desde el techo como sus alumnos salían del edificio muchos alegres de haber terminado mejor que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Quiero que me comuniquen con Rossette! –Lovro exigió sin éxito alguno- Donde se ha metido esta chica, se suponía que la llevaría conmigo para entrenar a esos estudiantes

\- Querido no deberías exaltarte –una mujer de cabellera rubia y risada de ojos celestes apareció- Rossette aparecerá cuando sea necesario, siempre lo hace, recuérdalo

\- Olga, creía tener posibilidades de contactarla, y que ella ayudara en esto después de todo es de la misma edad que esos chicos –suspiro rendido dejando de insistir por su teléfono- Esa chica siempre hace lo que le venga en gana

\- Rossette D' Amore -susurro Olga viendo la pantalla del celular del asesino

En la fotografía del contacto se podía observar una peliblanca de ojos turquesa su semblante era serio pero a pesar de solo ser una fotografía se podía ver que sus ojos irradiaban picardía, que a pesar de su posición y vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la junta con su demente y distorsionado jefe y de ordenar las coordenadas de su plan perfecto, la rubia, camino de forma perezosa por el pasillo que conducía hacia su habitación, introdujo su llave al cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido adentrándose de forma rápida a este. Dejo su bolso en el sofá dejándose caer en este.

Vio por un momento delante de ella los documentos que había dejado tirados en la pequeña mesa negra de cristal antes de salir, se trataban de varias carpetas con distintos documentos de personas entre ellos los de distintos asesinos con una marca roja en forma de cruz, inclusive tomo seis informes en especial. En estos se mostraba a dos rubias, una peliblanca y dos pelinegros, Lovro Brofski, Olga, Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić.

Sonrió de forma socarrona removiendo los papeles en busca de otro- Valla sí que todo esto será interesante –susurro encontrando lo que buscaba encontrando un folder de grandes que decía en grandes letras rojas CLASE "E"- Muy interesante –dijo observando la fotografía de una especie de pulpo amarillento, se levantó para encaminarse hasta la cocina sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador

Tomo el celular inteligente de última generación que había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina en la mañana, lo encendió observando distintas llamadas perdidas, se encogió de hombros caminando hasta pasar por una gran pecera dejando caer el aparato dentro de esta provocando que se apagara definitivamente.

\- No creo que se moleste… -observo por un momento el celular que estaba en el fondo de la pecera- Le digo que se rompió –se encogió de hombros regresando al sofá y recostándose en este y tomando su bolso- Shiota Nagisa –Leyó en el aparato que le habían dado hace un par de horas- Akabane Karma… Un chico más que normal y el otro un rebelde sin causa –rio cubriendo un poco su rostro- Estas vacaciones si serán divertidas, tal vez les enseñe a lo que realmente llaman un asesinato… Tal vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche ya había caído unos se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas y aquellos que ya se encontraban no eran conscientes de lo que sucedería en el oscuro cielo, una sonrisa macabra dibujada en lo alto del cielo una enorme luna creciente se encontraba en su punto.

Solo aquellos que eran conscientes de aquel acontecimiento eran los alumnos y profesores del grupo de la Clase-E del Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Cada uno la podía observar desde su ventana aquella media luna que pintaba de rojo.

Una sombra se acercó a un gran ventanal llevaba una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabeza, su expresión mostraba seriedad y movía el líquido color carmesí que se encontraba en la copa que sostenía.

\- Luna escarlata –susurro frunciendo el entrecejo cerrando sus ojos- Porque tenía que aparecer ahora –abrió sus parparos dejando la copa en su mesa de noche en la cual se encontraba una gran y hermosa rosa carmesí


	3. Capítulo 2 Una tarde calurosa

Assassination Classroom: Warriors

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

Blah: Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

(N/a): Explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: Todos los personajes del anime/Manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu son propiedad de Yūsei Matsui yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

Capítulo 2: Una tarde calurosa. Pequeños encuentros.

Era un día normal para un pequeño grupo de chicos con el sol a tope en su mayor resplandor dando los cálidos rayos de luz colándose entre las hojas de los grandes árboles por donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Mira cuantos hay! –Sugino miraba los escarabajos que comenzaban a agruparse en la corteza del árbol mientras que Nagisa observaba con una sonrisa tranquila, el verano había comenzado y con eso conllevaba a su momento de paz y libertad o eso era lo que quería creer

\- ¿Por qué nos encontramos en la escuela? Y tan temprano –Nagisa achico un poco los ojos con una gran gota bajándole por la nuca se suponía que al iniciar sus vacaciones lo menos que querían era regresar a las instalaciones de su escuela

\- ¿No es obvio? Siempre quise atrapar unos escarabajos, pero hacerlo en la ciudad es muy vergonzoso y no quiero que piensen que soy un crio –Sugino miro de reojo a su amigo peliazul mientras tomaba con cuidado al escarabajo ciervo- lo que a un no puedo creer es que Maehara viniese –ambos chicos se asomaron en la parte trasera del árbol el rubio sonreía recargado sobre la corteza del árbol

\- Ya que vamos a realizar el asesinato en un resort de una isla del sur, ¿No crees que hace falto algún a cosa? –Sugino miro de manera interrogante al rubio- Por supuesto DINERO, con el fin de atraer a unas hermosas nenas necesitaremos mucha plata –Los ojos de Maehara brillaban y juraba que parecía que se habían transformado en un par de signos- Pequeños escarabajos ciervos servirán de mucho pero… ¡nuestra meta debe ser el escarabajo ciervo gigante! Con ese sin duda lograremos conseguir algunos cientos de yenes –Nagisa achicaba los ojos viendo como su compañero se exaltaba sin dejar de hablar- Podría subastarlo en línea y crear un éxito por lo menos me asegurare de poder pagarme una lujosa cena y un buen spa

\- Maehara… C-creo que eso no tiene que ver con el propósito del viaje –Sugino veía como un entusiasmado rubio caminaba sin rumbo fijo

\- … Cierto esos no son los planes de viaje que aria un chico de solo 15 años –Nagisa suspiro con una gota tras de la nuca enserio que sus compañeros era algo especiales

\- Lamento tener que decirles esto pero… Eso no funcionara, los escarabajos ciervo gigantes son viejas noticias –una dulce voz capto la atención de los chicos- Buenos días, veo que han venido para tratar de ganar algo de dinero ¡Cierto!

\- ¡Kurahashi! –Los chicos miraron sorprendidos a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol

\- Kurahashi, ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que los escarabajos ciervos gigantes son noticias viejas? –Sugino miro a la pelinaranja que bajaba de aquel árbol 

\- Mmm, bueno veras, al parecer ellos valían mucho alrededor de la época en la que nacimos, pero ahora debido a la crianza artificial, hay muchos de ellos… Muchos de ellos se encuentran en el mercado, por ellos su precio se ha venido abajo –la pelinaraja daba su explicación mientras seguía a los demás chicos

\- U-u-una enorme… caída por el precio de los escarabajos ciervo... - Y-yo pensé que si vendía uno tendría el dinero suficiente para salir con alguna chica –los balbuceos y la expresión de Maehara eran todo un poema sus planes de conseguirse unas nenas hermosas se habían venido abajo

\- Imposible las chicas de hoy en día son algo caras –Kurahashi rio un poco desalentando más al rubio

\- Kurahashi, sabes mucho de esto, te deben gustan mucho los insectos ¿Cierto? –Sugino seguía a la pelinaranja que tenía una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Por supuesto! Amo todas las cosas vivas –Kurahashi sonrió de manera tierna e inocente- Ya que estamos todos aquí vamos a atrapar a algunos, ¡Entre más gente, más lograremos coger! –cuando se trataba de biología Kurahashi era una experta, sin duda ella sería un gran apoyo para el grupo de chicos inexpertos y sin suerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Mira este hermoso bañador -Dentro de una tienda se encontraban tres chicas curioseando las prendas

\- Nakamusa-san no creo que sea tan adecuado –la peliverde veía como su compañera rubia venía con entusiasmo el traje de dos piezas algo revelador- ¿Pero no crees que es algo costoso? –insistió viendo el etiquetado Nakamura solo suspiro sin querer dejar el traje

\- Pero es el mejor, además no todos los días vamos de viaje a la playa Kayano –suspiro viendo a su compañera peliverde y pelinegra- ¿No crees que es hermoso Kanzaki? –la pelinegra solo sonrió nerviosamente

\- ¿N-no crees que es un poco corto? –la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco volteando hacia otro lado

\- Veo que tienen muy buenos gustos señoritas –una dulce y melodiosa voz capto la atención del trio de jóvenes- Mucho gusto y sean bienvenidas a la Boutique Sucrette, si gustan les puedo mostrar algo de la nueva colección

La joven tenía el cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros, grandes y brillantes ojos color ámbar debajo del ojo derecho tenía un pequeño lunar, llevaba una blusa blanca de gamuza con tirantes, de escote alto al cuello con recortes florales un short de mezclilla a la mitad del muslo unas sandalias cafés con un fina y discreta pedrería, de accesorio llevaba unas pulseras delgadas color plata en la mano derecha un collar con un dije de corazón y llevaba una pequeña placa con su nombre.

\- G-gracias pero, n-no creo que sea necesario –Kayano se sintió intimidada por la hermosa joven de grandes atributos

\- O vamos sé que les encantara lo que verán, además en este día tenemos un evento especial en la compra de productos de verano –La sonrisa de la castaña se enancho al ver cómo había logrado la atención de la rubia

\- ¿Qué clase de evento? –Los ojos de Nakamura brillaron sin soltar aquel bañador que campo su atención desde el primer momento

\- En estos momentos contamos con el 20% de descuento de cualquier traje de baño de la nueva temporada, pero si son estudiantes además de adquirir otros productos se le aumentara a un 50% solo deben seguir unos pasos –Explico la chica sonriente indicando con señas que la siguieran llegando hasta un mostrador- Además si responden alguna encuesta podrán participar en el sorteo especial

\- ¿Sorteo especial? –Los ojos de Nakamura brillaron con más intensidad provocando escalofríos en sus acompañantes- Suena interesante, me gustaría saber más acerca del sorteo –Lo sonrisa de la rubia se enancho

\- Si gustan acompañarme para mostrarles los demás modelos y así poder explicar un poco más las bases –lo ojiambar paso a las chicas a la sección especial de verano

\- Gracias… Etto ¿Señorita? –Nakamura quedo pensativa una mirada fría y calculadora le provocó un pequeño escalofrió

\- Pueden dirigirse a mí como Annette –la dulce sonrisa de la castaña la tranquilizo un poco y sin dejar de seguir su rumbo fijo ¿Había sido solo su imaginación?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hee~

\- ¿Eso es tuyo? –Sugino se acercó hasta donde estaba la pelinaranja viendo como algo colgaba de una de las ramas de los árboles y de ella unos cuantos escarabajos se encontraban pegados

\- Es una Trampa hecha a mano, las coloque anoche – Kurahashi tomaba los escarabajos observándolos detenidamente- Una vez que los tengas debes colocarlos en 20 distintos lugares, si se hace bien, se podrá conseguir unos 1,000 yenes cada uno

\- Oh~ eso no estaría mal como para un trabajo de medio tiempo –Sugino miro pensativo a la chica a decir verdad no era mala idea

\- Fu fu fu~ -Una risa llamo su atención de los chicos- Esa es una trampa inútil, ¿Se consideran miembros de la clase E con eso?

\- ¡OKAJIMA! –Todos se sorprendieron al ver al pelinegro que llevaba consigo una revista

\- ¿Ustedes tratan de ganar unos míseros 1,000 yenes?, ¡Obviamente a lo que yo apunto con mi trampa son 10 billones de yenes! –el pelinegro sonrió con astucia provocando curiosidad en sus compañeros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nakamura lideraba a las otras dos chicas entusiasmada llevaba consigo varias bolsas de compras sin duda había sido una de sus mejores días tales descuentos solo se presentaban en ocasiones y no era momento para desaprovecharlo, mientras que las otras dos solo llevaban dos bolsas solo llevando lo necesario.

\- Adoro los eventos como estos –Nakamura sonrió agitando una de las bolsas- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, para la próxima hay que traer a koro-sensei o a alguno de los chicos para que cargue las bolsas –carcajeo

\- No creo que sea lo correcto –Kayano suspiro con una gotita detrás de su nuca aún seguía algo sonrojada por la secciones que les había dado la castaña

\- ¿Oh ese no es Karma? –La rubia paro al ver al pelirrojo en una tienda de helados y miraba su reloj- Pero mira que pillín, ¿Esperando a una cita? –Karma volteo sorprendido ¿En qué momento la rubia se había acercado?

\- Estas equivocada Nakamura, solo esperamos a los otros chicos –Karma sonrió mostrando sus colmillos esa chica era una de las más cotillas del salón debía de tener cuidado siempre que ella estaba cerca

\- ¿Estamos? ¿Los demás chicos? –Nakamura miro intrigado al pelirrojo puesto que era el único que estaba ahí aparte de ellas

\- ¿Aun no llegan? –una voz masculina capto su atención Isogai iba saliendo de la tienda con dos sodas y un paquete de galletas de arroz- Oh, chicas que sorpresa encontrarlas

\- Si, les explicaba que estamos esperando a los demás, además que ya se tardaron –Karma mira con cara de fastidio a la rubia mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía el pelinegro

\- Que suerte tenemos –La sonrisa no de la rubia no les dio buena espina- Mirad que somos mujeres y no podemos estar tan solas además hemos estado cargando con estas bolsas pesadas por mucho tiempo

\- Ese no es mi problema sus bolsas, su responsabilidad –karma respondió de mala manera

\- No seas grosero Karma-kun~ -La rubia se le colgó del brazo al pelirrojo y le picaba la mejilla- Así ninguna chica te va a querer –insistía causándole molestia al chico provocando que una vena se le hinchara

\- Nakamura –Dijo entre dientes `– Sentimos la tardanza - ´ no le dio tiempo de maldecir a la chica ya que esta había cambiado de objetivo

\- Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun que bueno es verlos –los brillantes y tétricos ojos de Nakamura les dio mala espina era demasiado tarde para intentar escapar de ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Annette? Jajaja ¡Hablas enserio! –Un pelinegro iba caminando junto con la castaña de gafas sin expresión alguna

El chico tenía el cabello recogido en media coleta, llevaba tres perforaciones en el oído derecho y cuatro en el izquierdo y uno en el labio, sus ojos era de un color carmesí, llevaba puesto una camisa de manga corta blanca, un pantalón de cuadros roja con una cadena colgando de su cinturón negro, llevaba unos zapatos negros y un sombrero estilo fedora color negro, un saco negro desabotonado, una cadena plateada con un anillo dorado.

\- Eres demasiado escandaloso Salvatore –gruño la castaña quitándose las gafas- Aun no entiendo cómo me toco equipo con un holgazán como tú, adema fue cansado estar con esas chicas –suspiro frotándose el puente de la nariz

\- Oh vamos querida D´Amore, sabes que soy el mejor –Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes

\- No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre –siseo estrujando su rostro contra una pared

\- Lo siento. Lo siento –el chico no mostraba alguna pisca de arrepentimiento su sonrisa socarrona era oculta por la mano aperlada de la joven con un cierto brillo en los ojos

\- Eres un asqueroso –"Annette" retiro rápidamente su mano al momento que el chico seguía mostrando su lengua y se encogía de hombros- hubiese preferido hacer equipo con el loco de las pistolas

\- Oh vamos sabes que me amas –la chica continuo caminando ignorando al chico automáticamente- Deberías dejar de lado eso de siempre buscar la perfección –alcanzándole el paso

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo –suspiro la joven de manera intranquila

\- Mala hierba nunca muere pero tan mala no eres –el chico susurro mirando de reojo a la chica- Un día de esto todo explotara y lo hará en tu fea cara

\- Quieres dejar de hablar por un momento, estoy intentando de pensar –la chica saco su celular inteligente para teclear un numero al azar

\- ¿Qué le paso al otro? –pregunto curioso al ver el celular de la chica

\- Paso un pequeño accidente –poso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio- Hola, si soy yo… No… Si fueron tan ingenuas… -Miro por un momento a su acompañante – No es necesario… -quedo en un largo silencio- Esta bien… Si… Como ordene –colgó suspirando

\- Eso nos pasa por aceptar tratos con tipos raros –suspiro el chico llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca

\- En ningún momento tenías que venir Alecxander –la chica se detuvo al ver que se ponía en su camino este se limitó en empujar un poco su frente causando que cerrara un momento sus ojos por la acción

\- No creas que te dejaría sola en esto, le prometí a ella que no dejaría que te pasara nada –el chico se cruzó de hombros mostrando una sonrisa melancólica- Y estoy seguro que ella no quería esto

\- ¡CREES QUE YO LE PEDI QUE SE SACRIFICARA! –la chica avía levantado la voz por primera vez, su ojos comenzaban a aguarse y sus facciones a tensarse- A pasado dos años, dos AÑOS, a ella no le importamos nosotros, de no ser así no lo hubiese hecho, ella solo pensaba para si

\- ¡y tú que vas a saber! –"Más que tu si" el chico comenzaba a impacientarse esa actitud de niña frívola y de carencia le estaba hartando- Oh claro estas tan segura de eso –el chico hablo de la manera más sínica posible- PUES DIME PORQUE A VECES NO TE CONTABA CUANDO TENÍAMOS QUE SALIR DE emergencia –la chica agrando sus ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que el chico le levantaba la voz- Solo eres una mocosa que no sabía lo que estábamos pasando –el temperamento del chico se estaba desbordando sin darse cuenta provocando que la chica quedara en shock- ¡Ahora resulta que la princesita quiere hacerse la fuerte y toda poderosa! ¡Siempre quieres que todo salga como tú quieres! ¡LAS COSAS NO FUNCIONAN ASI SU MAJESTAD! –el pelinegro quedo en silencio por un momento llevando su mano derecha a la cara- Sabes que si lo que me voy –El chico comenzó a caminar dejando sola a la chica

La castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que el chico le hablaba con ese tono de voz, y lo peor de todo era que la chica se daba cuenta que era verdad, todo siempre había sido a su manera, así se había acostumbrado, siempre era la princesa que obtenía todo, agacho la cabeza dejando que el chico se alejara de su vista.

\- Soy una estúpida –susurro abrazándose a sí misma y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, volviéndolos abrir viendo el hermoso ocaso que se estaba formando- ojala siguieras aquí –susurro dejando salir unas lagrimas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- No me extraña que Koro-sensei haya caído en esa trampa –Nakamura reía su maestro podía ser tan infantil e inmaduro- debí de haber estado ahí

\- ¿P-pero Okajima se encuentra bien? –pregunto nerviosa Kanzaki

\- B-bueno callo rio abajo así que, etto, se veía bien –Nagisa se encontraba nervioso rascándose la nuca y cargando un par de bolsas

\- Eso le pasa por pervertido –Nakamura sorbió lo que le quedaba de su soda

\- Es Okajima, que más esperaban –Karma caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, a decir cierto el pelirrojo tenía la razón ese tipo de cosas siempre le pasaban al pelinegro- Bueno yo debo de irme ya –dijo mirando el reloj de su mano derecha- YA es tarde y tengo pendientes

\- Oh alguna chica que necesita de tu presencia –Nakamura continuaba insistiendo al pelirrojo

\- Un mandado mejor dicho –Karma suspiro cansado por lo cotilla de la chica- Nos vemos –el chico levanto su mano para despedirse de los chicos tomando otro camino

\- Hasta luego Karma –se despidieron los chicos del pelirrojo perdiéndolo de vista

\- Adónde va tan apresurado... Bueno como sea ¿Mañana que aran? –pregunto de repente Nakamura su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento

\- Arreglare mis maletas, no quiero que algo se me olvide –Sugino rio nerviosamente no quería ser metido en los planes de la rubia y volver a ser su mula de carga

\- Yo ayudare a mi mamá –Nagisa miro hacia otro lado evitando mirar a su compañera de clase

\- Yo mañana trabajo –Isoga sonrió tranquilamente

\- Que aburridos son chicos –Ankamura se cruzó de brazos

\- Creo que todos deberíamos alistarnos para tener todo listo –Kayano sonrió nerviosamente Kanazaki detrás de ella le daba la razón

\- Si ustedes dicen –Nakamura mascullo aburrida

\- S-si –La mayoría respondió sonriendo nerviosamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelirrojo iba caminando lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían una de sus manos se encontraban en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que la otra la ocupaba para teclear rápidamente en su móvil, todo lo que pasaba en ese momento por su vista pasaba desapercibido ya que se encontraba más enfocado en el aparato, si darse cuenta que una persona iba de la misma manera que el ignorando lo que estaba enfrente. Ambos chicos chocaron entre si provocando que la figura más pequeña rebotara hacia atrás al adverse estampado con el cuerpo del pelirrojo dando un agudo respingón.

\- Lo siento no miraba por donde iba -Karma automáticamente logro tomar de la mano a la chica antes de que callera al suelo volviendo a estabilizar su equilibrio

\- L-lo siento –respondió la chica quedando ambos chicos mirándose a los ojos un par de segundos

Tenía el cabello color lila y grandes y brillantes ojos color rosado intenso, lleva un par de coletas altas en moño y su cabello llegaba a un poco por debajo de su cintura un poco ondulado su piel era clara, llevaba una sudadera algo holgada y una falda de cuadros rojos arriba de la rodilla llevaba unas medias de malla negra y unas zapatillas negras de tacón chico.

\- D-disculpa –se inclinó un poco saliendo de su trance soltando enseguida la mano del chico, comenzando a correr nuevamente sin mirar atrás y acomodándose la capucha

\- B-bien –Karma miro como la chica se alejaba de su vista volvió a mirar su mano con la que la había sujetado percatándose que había algo tirado en el suelo- Esto debe de ser suyo –susurro levantando un pequeño dije de corazón de plata- Bueno creo que lo guardare –susurro comenzando a caminar el sol ya se había escondido por completo y debía apresurarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Oh, te he dicho que no deberías salir –Una mujer pelinegra se acercaba a la muchacha que acababa de llegar se encontraba leyendo un periódico y bebiendo de una taza blanca

Tenía el cabello negro atado en un moño alto dejando unos mechones desalineados sobre su cara, sus ojos era de color miel y llevaba unas gafas de marco negro, llevaba puesto un pijama de conejos gris con una blusa sencilla blanca en sima de esta una bata de laboratorio y unas pantuflas blancas.

\- Lo siento sensei –la chica se descubrió la cabeza dejando salir sus mechones lilas- Creía que podía salir un momento a ver el paisaje, es todo –camino un poco apresurada hacia el sillón

\- Sé que quieres salir de estas cuatro paredes, pero no es el momento, ¿Qué aras si te descubren que estas aquí?, la gente ara un gran escándalo –la mujer retiro sus gafas y dejaba de lado el periódico y su taza para mirar un poco mejor a la chica

\- Lo siento me demore porque tuve un pequeño contratiempo –la chica evitaba la mirada de la pelinegra lo que esta se dio cuenta

\- Bueno, mañana lo hablaremos que ya es noche y necesitas descansar –la chica automáticamente se levantó del sillón para ir a su habitación- Hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana –la pelinegra no dejo de mirar a la chica hasta perderla por uno de los pasillos

\- Que voy a ser contigo –suspiro la mujer tomando otro sorbo de su café- aún está caliente –se quejó mirando una vez más el periódico- Bueno creo que lo dejo para mañana –sonrió levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba y apagando todas las luces para subir por donde había ido la chica- Mañana será otro día

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rossette: Este episodio ha sido un poco más largos y espero que se dé su completo agrado, espero y poder continuar con esta pequeña historia y poder hacerla crecer más, sin más me despido y que tengan un buen día.


End file.
